Let it Snow
by Christie Cookie
Summary: Tifa is caught in the middle of a snow storm. She must stay the night in ShinRa Mansion. She ends up sharing a kiss with an unexpected person.  Just a small drabble, meant for cuteness and head-exploding fluff. Based anytime after AC.


_Man, I got an idea for this at 1am. I hate it when that happens. But all the same, I like it when I get fuzzy ideas for RufusxTifa._

_Not really sure if its an alternate universe. Just crap that is unexplained._

* * *

**Let It Snow  
**_Drabble/Oneshot_

"It's getting late," Rufus ShinRa whispered as he stood by the fire in the large, yet cosy lounge of ShinRa's Nibelheim mansion. Tifa Lockheart sat on the couch, watching him stare into the dying flames. Her gaze travelled over to two small sleeping figures hidden underneath a pile of blankets on the opposite couch. She smiled as she saw Denzel's arms reach out from under the covers for an extra blanket. Stealing one of Marlene's, he pulled it over himself and then went still. Tifa proceeded to add an extra blanket to Marlene's nest, but the president had also noticed. He took another blanket from a nearby armchair and lay it over her. Tifa sat back and pulled her knees up to her chin. She threw her own blanket around herself and smiled as Rufus came back to the couch and sank down next to her.

"I appreciate you taking us in for the night, president Rufus."

"Drop the title, Miss Lockheart. Besides, I would not be a good host if I had let you _try_ to make it home in the middle of a snow storm."

Tifa laughed softly. "Well, thanks; and you can stop calling me 'Miss'. Makes me sound an old schoolmarm."

Rufus grinned as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his body. Well, he tried. The blanket did not really cover him, and Tifa chuckled inwardly at his size. Knowing that he stood more than at least six inches taller than her, and judging from the way his black turtleneck clung to his arms and torso, she could tell that he invested time in taking care of himself.

Rufus gave up trying to cover himself with the blanket he had. He looked over to the armchair that had been full of blankets at the beginning of the evening, and then focused on Marlene and Denzel. He had given Marlene the last one. He felt a hand on his arm.

"Here, I've got plenty of spare blanket. Share with me." Tifa couldn't believe her own ears. Did she really just offer to conserve body heat with Rufus ShinRa? All the same, she couldn't let him get cold. Especially when he had opened his doors to them and been kind enough to take them in for the night.

Rufus raised his eyebrows at her generous offer. "You're sure?"

"Of course," Tifa whispered. "Come on. I don't bite."

Rufus sighed. "Oh-kay..." he shrugged and case a side-glance at Tifa which made her blush. He was so...dashing.

Rufus and Tifa spread the blankets over themselves and huddled closer, careful not to make physical contact. Tifa couldn't believe how awkward she felt, and Rufus felt his face heating up from her closeness. She smelt wonderful.

For someone who ruled the world, who had never bled nor cried, who had always been in control of the situation at hand, who had always kept his cool, and who had always kept his emotions in check, this was getting a little out of hand. Not having much experience in the "dating" department, Rufus had always thrown himself into his work. Inheriting and running ShinRa Inc had been his life goal. Women were not part of his agenda unless they were willing to murder or fight for him.

However, times had changed, and he had changed. He knew that very well. He was not the same person he was three years prior. He had never really thought about the way he treated women until now. Maybe that needed to change, too.

All Rufus knew was that he had always found Tifa to be an attractive woman; after all, he was human. Hell, he even thought the Ancient was pretty. But being a ShinRa, being the man who held the world in the palm of his hand, such a thing as 'attraction' was a fleeting thought. It was mere vapour that could easily be swept into a corner. Out of sight.

But as he sat next to the beautiful barmaid by the fire, a giant storm cloud that had begun brewing in the recesses of his mind so long ago was back, bringing lightning bolts and thunder claps with it. It swept across as his brain as he sat next to her by the fire, the glowing embers lighting up those enchanting ruby eyes.

* * *

Tifa felt Rufus' gaze and shivered unconsciously. She was not disturbed by his stare, only that she felt that she was under his scrutiny as he searched her for flaws. However, Rufus simply thought she was cold.

"Here," Rufus edged closer and lifted his arm and slipped it around her shoulders. "Its not like we have a dozen blankets to burrow in."

The brunette looked up to see Rufus' face mere inches from hers. All she could hear was the crackle of the diminishing fire and his slightly uneven breath. All she could see was blue. Clear, royal blue.

Tifa had seen blue eyes like that before, but not quite. Cloud's eyes had a strange glow, swirly and hazy, almost reflecting rainbows as they caught the light. But Rufus'...they were piercing, azure, sharp. They were captivating.

"I...uh, thanks," Tifa stammered. "I feel warmer already," she added pathetically.

Rufus grinned, and the breath escaped her body. His smile would have been a rare sight a few years back, reserved only to smirking; but Tifa was seeing his smile more often. She had seen it on television, in the newspapers...the same smile: genuine. It wasn't until just then that she realised how much it suited him...and how mesmerizing it was.

Tifa realized that for the last minute she had been staring at his mouth. Turning away, Tifa began to pick the blanket. Rufus' smile broadened.

He wasn't sure how to read her last look. Did she...?

* * *

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed when the windows rattled behind the elegant drapes, a small breeze escaping through the cracks in between the curtains.

"Wow, it must be pretty wild out there," Tifa muttered, getting up from the couch. She glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece: two o'clock. She shuddered slightly, and then felt a blanket enfold her and warm hands on her shoulders.

"Want to watch the storm?" Rufus whispered in her ear. Tifa nodded, excited. She tiptoed past the snoozing cherubs and peered through the drapes. It was a big window, large enough to contain a window seat. She rested one knee on the seat, and looked out at the storm. The sky was navy; everything else was white. The snow that fell was almost horizontal, sweeping up in strong gusts before coming back down again. Tifa sighed as she thought of the children. They were going to have an epic snowball fight tomorrow.

Tifa felt Rufus' presence behind her and she did not find it disquieting. It was...famliar. Protective. He was standing so close that she could feel the heat coming off his body.

"White..." Rufus muttered to himself, gazing out the window. "Magnificent."

"Snow is beautiful," Tifa agreed. Rufus rested a hand on her shoulder. "But look further up, Tifa," he breathed, using her name for the first time. He put his other arm around the other side of her head, his face next to hers. He pointed up to the night sky. "Do you see it? Behind the snow gales and clouds."

Tifa squinted, not really sure what she was looking for. Then she saw it.

"Ohh..." Tifa's breath caught in her throat. "The moon..." It was vast, and Tifa thought it looked bigger than usual. It had a strange glow, almost ethereal. Not knowing what caused it, she stood transfixed on the beautiful sight. She lifted her hands up to chin, clasping them together.

* * *

Rufus side-glanced at Tifa as he directed her gaze to the moon. The moonlight crept through the gales, reflecting on her face. Her face was radiant and the moonshine lit up her sparkling eyes. He watched her mouth curve into a smile as her slender fingers traced her neck as she knitted them together. His gaze went back to her mouth as she opened it.

"So lovely," she sighed.

"Mmmm."

Tifa turned her head slightly to see Rufus looking at her so intently that her face flushed. But it did not stop her heart beat from beating faster. His eyes were brightened by the moonlight, magnetic. Her eyes went to his mouth, which was shaped into a helpless smile. She looked back at his eyes. There was no front, no barrier, no disguise. Tifa saw Rufus with his defenses down, and he looked unsure. His smiled faded as his gaze intensified.

* * *

Rufus didn't know what the expession on his face looked like, but Tifa seemed to like it. She was smiling at him comfortingly, her own face expressing concern and regard. Rufus honestly didn't know why he couldn't think more than five seconds ahead of what he was doing.

Is this how it feels to lose control...?

* * *

Tifa's hands fluttered as Rufus' arm around her shoulders became fim and his hand clutched her upper arm. With his other hand, he caressed her cheek lightly, brushing a strand of hair away from her forehead. Tifa shut her eyes as he continued to stroke her face with the back of his hand. She opened her eyes to see his face even closer. She began to tremble.

"Tifa..." Rufus muttered, his breath tickling her neck.

"Hmm-mhm?"

"I don't..." Rufus was silenced by Tifa's hand over his mouth.

"I don't know whats happening either," she whispered shakily, touching his cheek. Rufus laughed softly.

"Then I guess we're okay."

Before Tifa could reply, Rufus lightly grazed his lips against hers and then brushed them on her cheek before going back to her lips. He held her tightly, and she eased her arms around his neck as he kissed her tenderly. His hands went to her back, gently smoothing her dark, silky hair.

Rufus' grip loosened, and Tifa opened her eyes, her breath uneven. Their eyes met and they smiled shyly.

* * *

Rufus studied Tifa's face. She looked at him so dreamily. Maybe it was the kiss. Were kisses always so..._sweet_? He would never know. Something told him that he would never kiss anyone else.

It was incredible.

They made their way back to the couch and settled back under the blankets. Rufus had one arm around her as she snuggled into his side, head on his chest. She fit perfectly.

Tifa did not remember the last time she felt so safe and protected. Falling asleep in president Rufus' arms gave her a sense of security. To be a protector was an honourable charge, but to be _protected_...now that was something special indeed.

* * *

_AHH! Did you get a nosebleed from the sappiness? Just a little drabble I typed up in an hour. I've been in such a romantic mood recently. And this is just a cute, innocent fanfic._

_I know, there are questions: where's Cloud? What about Rufus trying to kill Tifa during the game? And WHAT ON EARTH are they doing in ShinRa mansion? Um, you tell me. :DD_


End file.
